Pearl
''"Marina, tantrum hole, now!" ~ Pearl whenever she gets mad'' Pearl is one of the many characters on LuigiFan00001's channel, and one of the two members of the band, Off the Hook. Both Pearl and Marina make their debut in ''AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special'', where Pearl got mad from being insulted by Quick Man. But she made a more prevalent appearance in the Legend of Monstro episode: Off the Hook, where she was the pink Crayon Keeper. At first, she worked solo from Marina and refused to share the spotlight, but it was later revealed she was possessed by Mekeke of the Shurara Corps, and after being freed she and Marina assisted Monstro in fighting the Corps. Appearance Pearl is a small inkling with short creamy blonde tentacles with pink tips, and a crown atop her head. She wears a white sleeveless dress with a large golden zipper, pink tights, and white platform boots. Personality Pearl talks and acts like a rapper, coinciding with her band persona. However, she is also known to have a short temper, usually relying on Marina to calm her down otherwise resorting on taking her frustration out on whatever made her mad. Episode Appearances AdolScience: A Valentine's Day Special (debut) Pearl made her official debut in the Valentine's Day special AdolScience, ''alongside with her partner Marina. She bumped into Quick Man while he was showing off himself in hopes of getting a date. Annoyed at Quick Man getting in her way, she told him to watch where he was going, all the while Quick Man insults her by calling her a "Little Shrimp" and a "Roadkill Dog", just enough for Pearl to beat up the robot master. When she was done, she called for Marina for her "Tantrum Hole" as the two then leave the scene. They are not seen again for the remainder of the special. The Legend of Monstro: Off the Hook In The Legend of Monstro episode ''Off the Hook, Pearl makes her major debut her alongside with Marina as the pink Crayon Keeper. However, she is also a target for the Shurara Corps as a mercenary to recruit, and Mekeke, Putata, and Robobo came to find her in a way to stop Monstro. From then, Mekeke took control of Pearl since he claimed he was her "biggest fan", forcing her to ditch Marina and go solo, under the guise of "Pearlie Squeeze". Once the Basement Boys met Marina and decide to help her save Pearl, she is seen on stage performing solo with a crowd enjoying her rap. Monstro then interrupts the whole concert, angering Pearl and making her fight the blob. A battle then ensues between the two, all the while the other Basement Boys fight off the angry crowd. Gemini then used PK Fire to burn the strings that were controlling Pearl as she collapsed and snapped out of Mekeke's control. Annoyed at Monstro's presence, he then decides to fight off the six, but not without assistance from Putata and Robobo. Since Monstro freed Pearl, she decides to help him out by fighting against Putata, with a little help from Marina. Once the Shurara Corps were defeated, Pearl was at first hesitant to give Monstro the pink crayon, but since he saved her life earlier, she gives it to him. She then puts her face into Marina's "tantrum hole" (aka her stomach), since she was annoyed with the result of losing her crayon. In the end, she and Marina performed a live concert for the Basement Boys in celebration. The Misadventures of King K Rool In King K Rool's SMASHING KREVENGE, Pearl is seen in Inkopolis. She finds King K Rool's crown, and thinks of it as a new crown for herself to wear. When showing it to Marina, King K Rool appears, demanding for his crown, albeit, insulting Pearl in the process. Being a hothead, Pearl decides to snap at King K Rool. Only when Marina informs Pearl about King K Rool's matching golden bands does Pearl begrudgingly surrender the crown. After informing King K Rool about Woomy's location, Pearl feels satisfaction over King K Rool's loss, yet dissatisfied over losing the crown. She expresses her fury in her "Tantrum Hole" as a result. Quotes "Hey, watch where you're going ya fool!" "Look here you, whatcha doin' up on my stage?" "Alright, try some of these fool." "Only one thing to do on a bad act like this, pull the plug!" "Yeah, 'big fan', huh? 'Oh I'm your biggest fan, your only fan!' And then he possessed me, yo! That's exactly what happened..." Trivia * Pearl’s original voice inspiration was Darla Dimple from the film ''Cats Don't Dance. '' * The design of Pearl was originally going to have her with a larger forehead. However, this was soon changed. * The custom plush for Pearl has visible fingernails, which is a trait that Pearl does not have in the Splatoon franchise. Category:Female Characters Category:Those voiced by Other Actors Category:Splatoon Category:Musical Characters Category:Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:The Misadventures of King K Rool Category:Those voiced by CharmeleonWarrior